Occurings of The Sea
by RubyRose2007
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, The Princess of Coccinelle was kidnapped on the day of her engagement, by the terrifying pirate of the 7 seas. She cannot comprehend her ever-changing feelings on this matter. In her defense though, the enigmatic pirate seems to be more than what meets the eye. PIRATE AU.
1. Meeting the Captain

**This is a bit new for me. So, please go easy on me!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Miraculous Ladybug, I would have kicked Kagami out of the show (No offense to Kagami fans.)**

**_Summery:_**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the Princess of Coccinelle was kidnapped on the day of her engagement by the terrifying pirate of the seven seas. She cannot comprehend her ever-changing feelings on this matter. In her defense though, the enigmatic pirate seems to be more than what meets the eye.

* * *

**_Chapter: 1_**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng opened her eyes, only to make contact with the disturbing darkness. How in the world did she end up in this dark, damp place? Subsequently, her eyes widened as what happened came flooding back to her.

She was going to be engaged to Prince Luka of the Couffain kingdom, when all of a sudden, the panicked guards came storming through the doors of the grand Hall and presented the most horrendous news: The pirates were here.

She couldn't remember anything else.

What's more? She didn't know what to feel, either. Now, don't get her wrong she was horrified and distorted to know that she was not with her parents.

Furthermore, she did not even know where they were. If they were safe. Or if they were in danger. Then again, it was not a secret to her parents or the Prince for that matter, that she would have occupied herself with anything else except the engagement party.

That is not to say, that she found prince Luka distasteful. Not really. He was the perfect embodiment of a gentleman. But the spark just wasn't there.

So one cannot really blame her for being less than eager about her engagement. Nor can one blame her for the feeling that came out of escaping that dreaded party: Relief.

Which brought her to her current state: Tied up in a pirate ship, completely helpless. What did they want to do to her? Would they kill her? Her eyes began to fill with tears at that. Gradually, they shone with unshed tears.

"I cannot let my feelings get the best of me. I cannot grant those horrid pirates enjoyment by letting them see me break down. I have to stay strong."she whispered, holding back a sob.

" What's with the long face? Do you not enjoy being in the ship of yours truly, Princess? "a menacing voice in the darkness mocked her.

" Considering the ship resides in the hands of a bunch of pirates, I say I do not. "

She did not know where the sudden surge of confidence had come from, but in anyway, she was not a damsel in distress. If she was to die at the hands of pirates, then she would die fighting until the last of her breath.

" Ouch! That was mean! "the voice spoke up again in the dark.

Okay, she had had enough of talking to nobody but also somebody. A little more and she would go mad.

" Why are you hiding in the shadows? Show yourself! "she called out to the dark.

All of a sudden, the room lit up.

Apparently, windows that she did not even know were there, were opened. She could not believe the nerve of those pirates! It was daytime and they left her in a dingy excuse of a room with every windows covered?

As she was busy planning each of their death, her eyes made contact with another set of eyes. Emerald. It was the first thought that came to her mind. She was starting to doubt the possibility, that even real emeralds were as green and bright as those eyes.

They were staring at her, and she felt exposed. She felt like her very soul was showing.

Her eyes racked over the figure. Blonde hair that rivaled the blazing sun, accompanied by... Two cat ears?! Dressed up in full black.

As much as she hated to admit it, he was attractive. The kind that made men take a hit to their self esteem. That made women get down on their knees, flabbergasted. Completely in shock, as to how a creature so beautifully made can exist. And finally, that made people doubt their eyesights.

If she was to be honest with herself, even if she did not know what to expect, this was not in her mind.

"If you're done ogling me, can we get back to business?" he smirked at her.

"Who are you?" she inquired as she tried to ignore the patch of scarlet creeping its way to her cheeks. Nothing was more embarrassing than being caught in the act.

"You don't know me? Think again, little princess." he challenged.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she endulged herself in deep thinking. The way the pirate questioned her made her feel like she was missing something. Something that was obvious. She knew him. But did not.

She let out a sigh frustration. Did he really expect her to remember every man with cat ears that--wait! Cat ears! Could this beautiful creature in front of her possibly be...?

"Chat Noir?" she all but whispered as she snapped her head back to look at him.

How did she not notice? It seemed so obvious now. Who else would be dressed in full black and go about in cat ears? Not to mention, rob her out of her father's castle with little to no effort? Who else would it be, but the terrifying pirate of the seven seas?

Sheer terror flowed throughout her entire body. This really was the end for her. Her throat felt tight.

Luck has never been on her side. Why would it suddenly decide to show empathy and not leave her here with the one pirate from whose clutches, no one ever escaped alive?

"Took you long enough!" Chat Noir scoffed, oblivious to her inner turmoil.

"You were starting to step on my pride."he added.

She would have rolled her eyes if the situation was different. She told herself to stay strong. He would only be satisfied if she cowered in fear. She could not. Would not let that happen.

"Ok Chat Noir, would you mind explaining to me, the reason why I'm here? What is it that you want from me?"she questioned; Her voice sharper than intended.

" I must say, the rumours did not do you justice. I could cut those perfectly-shaped lips of yours in no time, you know. I have just the right weapon. "he said, all the while narrowing his eyes as he patted the half-hidden knife he had in his pocket.

But she was past caring.

" Scumbags like you do not scare me. But that's not the point. The point is that you did not answer my question. And if I remember correctly, you were the one saying that we should get back to business. "she found herself saying before she could think about it.

No sooner had the words escaped her mouth, his whole demeanor changed. He was no longer the playful man from 5 seconds ago. The man standing before her was completely serious.

" Listen little princess, I will tell you what I think you need to know. No more, no less. You are nothing but a helpless prisoner here. So a word of advice: Control that smart mouth of yours. Least you say something you might come to regret." he sneered at her as he advanced toward the door.

But then he stopped and turned around to look at her in the eyes.

" By the way, don't bother trying to escape. We are in the middle of the ocean, right now. "

Then he went out the door, locking it up. Leaving a shaken but hateful Princess in his wake.

* * *

**What are your thoughts? Is this fanfic worth the trouble? Should I continue? Or should I not? Please guide me! I am just a child who does not know what she is doing.**


	2. A Word of Advice

**Thank you everyone for supporting me! Never thought I would get this many follows and favs.*Wipes tears***

* * *

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I would have revealed Lila's lies to everyone, if I did own MLB. ._**

* * *

"Knock! Knock!"

Marinette swore to herself on hearing that particular onomatopoeia. Why can't the pirates just leave her alone?

The door opened to reveal a girl who looked to be the same age as her. She was dark-skinned with silky auburn hair draped across her back. Her clothing made it quite clear that she was a pirate too.

'Must all pirates she meets be this beautiful? 'she thought to herself miserably.

The girl looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it in the last moment, as she shook her head and pressed her lips in a tight line. Half of her face was concealed by a mask. Her eyes were carefully blank. They were revealing none of her emotions.

Strangely enough, the girl was emitting a calm and soothing aura. Contrary to Chat Noir, the girl's presence made her feel... Safe.

Then again there was the fact that the brunette looked oddly familiar. She did not have time to dwell on it though as the girl spoke.

"Nice to meet you, your highness. I hope Captain did not give you a hard time. He is not actually as he seems to be, really."

'Oh? You mean to tell me that he is what he does not seem to be?' she wanted to say. But something was holding her back. She could not work her voice up to a mocking edge.

" I might be willing to let pass Chat Noir's less than pleasant behaviour, should you tell me the reason behind my capture." Marinette said, instead.

"I'm afraid I can't reveal anything, my princess. But I assure you, that it is all for a significant reason."

By now Marinette was frustrated. If they would not even reveal their motives, the least they could do was free her from these cursed ropes!

"Oh! So sorry about those, I will free you right away."

Just after the girl freed her from these annoying ropes, she realised that she had spoken out loud.

But anyway, she was just so happy to finally be able to move her hands and legs after... How many hours? Or was it days?

She was about to ask the pirate girl, when a plate filled with food was kept in front of her. She was so busy in her misery, that she did not even realise how hungry she was.

After the girl went away it crossed her mind that, she did not know that girl's name.

Unbeknownst to her, the same familiar-but-not-so-familiar girl was scolding herself for the very same thing.

* * *

"_Wait up!" these two words could be heard from the mouth of a child._

_"You are too slow!" could be heard from another as she ran ahead of her friend. They were the best of friends._..

Marinette suddenly woke up, feeling her throat being strangled. It was more than she was capable of taking. It was ridiculous. She had been having the same dream from the moment she set foot on this cursed ship.

At first she did not think too much about this, but who in their right mind would not worry when they see the same dream, for a whole month?

It was not even a proper dream. It was just a very bright scenery, with different shades of green and yellow. Add the voices of two children having fun - one of them, suspiciously familiar to hers and the other, also a bit familiar but... she could not put her finger on it.

As Marinette was thinking to herself, her ears picked out two voices.

She quickly scooted closer to the door, her mouth watering at the thought of getting information.

Her life this past month had been nothing close to interesting. Chat Noir did not visit her again. Neither did the that pirate girl whose name she still did not know. She was only visited by disgusting, boring and low-level underlings.

Not that the former two were not all those things, it was just that, they had a certain grace within them. It was like, they grew up in noble families.

As she pressed her ear against the door, she realised that one voice was of a woman and the other, was of a man.

"Oh come on! Quit being such a kill joy! It's just a small visit."

"It's not 'Just a small visit' as you so colourfully put it. It's a breach of the -"

"Rules that our Captain bestowed upon us. Yeah, yeah. I know that. But let's be real, you want to see your Chosen too, don't you?"

There was a moment of silence in which, Marinette guessed, the reluctant one was deep in thought.

"Okay fine. But if something happens then I'm blaming it on you!"

Marinette backed away as soon as she heard the lock being undone. She resumed her old position so they would suspect nothing.

She was also deeply curious. They came to visit her. And if her memories served her right then she was one of their chosen - whatever that meant.

The door finally opened to reveal a pair. A very odd pair in her perspective. They looked nothing alike. And yet, she felt a deep connection between them.

The girl was dressed in red. Her whole appearance, screaming the blooming of roses. The creation of life. Her whole being sparkled, metaphorically.

Her eyes were the color of the crystal seas. Her her long, silky hair, was a beautiful shade of Scarlet. The front of her face was adorned by short bangs and soft curls.

Having said that, the guy was dressed in black. His whole appearance, screaming the closing in of darkness. The end of life. Shadows were dancing around him, metaphorically.

His neon green cat-like eyes sparkled with mischief. His messy black hair looked like, it defied all laws of gravity. Few of his bangs draped across his forehead, hiding a little bit of his knowing eyes from her.

"Uh, umm... Hello." the aqua-eyed girl stuttered.

Looking at the girl, the black-haired guy rolled his eyes.

"Hey there! You must be Princess Marinette. I am Plagg. And she is Tikki. My annoying but loveable sister. And we are the Y-"

"We are two of the pirates of this ship. It is but a pleasure, to meet your acquaintance." Tikki cut in, as she glared at Plagg as if, he had forgotten something very important.

Plagg seemed confused at first, but then his eyes widened as he realized something.

An awkward silence followed. Neither she or the siblings spoke out. Not that she wanted to. As uncomfortable as the silence was, she wouldn't have it any other way.

But Marinette did not have time to dwell on it, as Tikki sighed.

"I'm sorry." she whispered so softly, that Marinette had to strain her ear to listen.

She felt bad. It's not like she could help it. Tikki just looked so... Remorseful. So guilty.

"I know that this is unjust. It's not right but... Trust me. Everything has its good side. And you'll find that this has its good side too." with this last piece of advice, Tikki and Plagg went away, slammed the door shut, leaving a distraught princess to her turmoil.

* * *

**Done with Chapter 2! Hurray!**

**What do you think? Please review!**


	3. Newfound freedom

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, though I wish I did._**

* * *

**_Sooo sorry for the long wait! But chapter 1 and 2 were already written, you see. I had to write the 3rd chapter and then post it._****_By the way, please inform me if I make any mistakes!_**

* * *

Marinette closed her eyes - reveling in the texture of the cool, fresh air she had been denied for the past month and a half. After all that time of being trapped in that congested place, she felt like she could finally breath again.

She did not know whether it was the intended consequence of a person's action or just luck deciding to be nice to her. She would bet on the former though, considering the terrible relationship between her and good luck.

5 days ago as she had been sitting idly thinking about her home, she had heard the unmistakable sound of the door unlocking.

Thinking they were just one of those minions who usually visited her, she had paid her surroundings no mind.

To say she had been surprised to hear that the captain -The terrifying Chat Noir- had allowed her to roam around the ship, was a big understatement.

Though honestly? She was just happy to be reunited with the fresh air.

Like they say, "you never know the value of something until you lose it."

Deeply engrossed in thoughts, she failed to take note of the approaching footsteps until it was too late. Beside her now stood a guy in black, staring into the calm sea.

For the past few days of her freedom, she had met the captain's acquaintance more times than she was comfortable with.

At times, she wondered...

" Is it just me, or are you following me wherever I go?" Marinette questioned, unable to keep it within her anymore.

" It's just you." he replied casually - still looking out the sea.

It could be her imagination but she thought that she saw the slightest hint of smile on his face before it was smoothed out.

" I have a feeling it's the latter though."

" If you already have a feeling about it then, why ask?"

She just glared.

Chat Noir just looked at her amused.

Marinette was furious beyond belief. Not only did that pathetic excuse of a pirate had taken to plotting distinct ways of annoying her, but also he had been keeping that mouth of his shut.

He could at least answer some of her questions!

For someone so unbelievably beautiful, he sure was a royal pain in the neck.

With that in mind, she stormed off towards who-knows-where. Just as long as she was away from that awful creature named Chat Noir.

She did not continue on for long however, as she was met with resistance in the form of Rena Rouge.

She had met her the day before on deck, where she had timidly revealed that her name was Rena Rouge and apologised for not telling her that when they first met.

She still felt the deep connection with her she had felt, all those nights ago.

But the thing is, she was just too mad right now.

"For God's sake, must you pirates always get in my way?" she snapped.

"Oh, so sorry! I was just looking for the captain. Would you happen to know...?"

Whatever guilt Marinette had felt acting that way to her after she heard Rena's gentle voice, vanished as soon as she heard about him.

"Don't. Just don't, okay? It's enough that I see him everyday, really. I don't need to hear about him from other people too." she said. Her patience wearing thin.

She did not wait to hear what Rena had to say.

She ran. To her 'Room'.

Once inside she slammed the door shut, and sat on the stone cold floor musing over how her days of freedom went.

Firstly, Chat Noir - who had absolutely no interest in seeing her for a month and a half - suddenly started acting like a kitten trailing after his mother.

A smile of amusement presented itself on her lips.

Everything subtracted, his appearance alone was enough to pull off the kitten card. Though his behavior screamed a bigger version of a kitten.

Secondly, Rena was still an enigma.

Lastly, Tikki kept on looking at her with sadness whenever they crossed path.

* * *

Somewhere amidst the Ocean, in an isolated island, an elderly man looked into the horizon.

Another young man looked at the old man with questions in his eyes.

"What now, master? You do realise that the boy has it all planned out and written in stone, do you not? Even with them there, he is stubborn enough to never change his plans. How do you plan to? " said the young man.

"Have you heard it before? The red string of fate?" the elderly man questioned back.

"Well yes... But what-"

"The future can never be changed?"

" Yes, master."

"Love is blind?"

"I have, master."

"People always do crazy things, when they're in love?"

"That too, master."

"Well then young man. I believe, there's your answer."

Saying so, the old man took his eyes off the sparkling water of the ocean and continued toward his little cottage.

* * *

**Cookies to those who can figure out the old man's identity!****And what is this plan they are talking about?****Looks like the elderly man is talking in riddles! Can you solve them?**


	4. Unbelievable Transformation

**_I don't own MLB_**

**SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING! I had written the whole chapter but forgot to save it, so I lost it! **

* * *

The next day, as per usual, Marinette went up to the deck to get fresh air. After being confined for so long, she didn't think she would ever get tired of it.

Also, as per usual, she noticed Chat Noir in her peripheral vision.

And there went her day!

Whyshe was even remotely surprised, she didn't know. It seemed to be a new habit he developed. But why would he? She didn't know that, either.

She saw him trying to move towards her somewhat 'inconspicuously'.

She contemplated the idea of just turning around and get back to her rat-hole of a room. She didn't think she could bear to have another conversation with him after their last one made her want to rip his head off. No doubt, the rest of his crew wouldn't appreciate their Captain's head rolling around the deck.

So it was better to just return to her room. Much more less troubling. But she only just got here! It wasn't like she was allowed to go traipsing whenever she wanted to. She wasn't allowed to leave the room at night. A shame, really. Chat Noir would've been asleep at night. There would be no one to break her peace of mind.

Besides, the room was dreary. Even with the windows open, it was suffocating. So maybe, she should be brave and face it.

That was it! She should take deep breaths to calm herself. She should cross her arms in her chest, lest she fail to control herself and rip his head off.

And she did just that. She was on guard, wary, as he gave up trying to be inconspicuous, not that he managed to, and just approached her straightly.

His face was cheerfully, eyes playful. So unlike his first appearance, in which he had looked feral and dangerous with eyes glinting evilly. He had threatened her. He was downright rude that day. And yet, here he stood. A stark contrast.

She couldn't help but wonder...

"So what has you thinking so deeply, Princess?"

The annoying voice brought her back to reality.

She scowled as she replied sarcastically, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

To his credit, he grinned. His eyes started glinting with an undercurrent of something. Something she wasn't sure, she would like. Not that she liked anything about him.

"And I thought Princesses were supposed to be well-educated! Why would I ask if I did not want to know?" Chat Noir said, mockingly.

Well-justified anger inflamed within her. Why was he trying to pick a fight?! She was trying to behave here, he could at least respect her effort!

It seemed his amusement only grew at her growing anger. His grin grew bigger, revealing his pearly white.

She wanted to smash them.

Instead, she settled on glaring daggers at him, desperately wishing, the phrase 'If looks could kill' was true.

"Well," she spat out, "at least, a Princess has enough common sense to know that the previous question was one that needed no straight forward answer, as it wasn't a straight forward question itself, which is more than what could be said for some people."

"If they could be called that." she added.

His eyes flashed with so many emotions that that last remark, it was impossible to keep up. It was unsettling.

Marinette wached, shocked, as his face slowly grew cold. Hard as stone. The playfulness, cheerfulness, all vanished. Just like that. In front of her now stood an unfeeling being.

She dared to look into his eyes, only to flinch at the unyielding darkness. His eyes were still, without a doubt, the greatest pair of emeralds. But they had no spark in them. There were nothing playful about them. They didn't even hold the dangerous glint of that day.

No. They looked more dangerous now than ever. They looked dead.

She actually felt that dose of fear she felt on their first encounter come back. The fear was now stronger than ever, clouding her throat, making her unable to breathe. It was chocking her.

"So very true." he purred. But somehow, it didn't sound playful.

He kept advancing towards her till he was only a foot away.

"Perhaps, it was foolish of me to attempt to be otherwise. "

* * *

**Oh God! What do you think is going to happen next? And why did Chat Noir suddenly change? What are your guesses?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'LL UPDATE IN A FEW DAYS IF YOU DO!**


	5. Sudden Change

**_I don't own MLB_**

**HEY GUYS! LOOK WHO'S BACK!**

* * *

**Well, I did say I would update quicker if you reviewed, didn't I? **

* * *

He kept advancing towards her till he was only a foot away.

"Perhaps, it was foolish of me to attempt to be otherwise. "

"Captain!"

The voice broke through the living nightmare.

Marinette was no longer paralysed by fear. She was still afraid of him, of course. But not unable to move. Her eyes allowed her to escape and take a look at the owner of the voice - The person who, unknowingly and unintentionally, saved her from great danger: Chat Noir.

It was the captain's second in command and The significant other of Rena Rouge.

What was his name again? Paraface? Or was it Caramace?

"What's the matter, Carapace? You're interrupting!" demanded Chat Noir.

She was ecstatic to be interrupted, though. And it looked as though, Chat Noir has regained some colour. His eyes were blazing with fury, at being interrupted she supposed, but at least they weren't dead like before.

"Forgive my impertinence, Captain. But aren't you proceeding towards the very thing you warned us off against?" Rena spoke up, taking Marinette by surprise.

She had not noticed her. In her defense though, she just had the greatest scare of her life. One could not expect her to be perceptive after that.

But what were they talking about?

She wanted to ask, but she also did not want to ruffle Chat Noir's feathers more than she already did. She didn't think she would be able to stop herself from fainting out of fear the next time.

She noticed that Chat Noir kept looking at Carapace and him looking back. As much as she had disliked him for obvious reasons, she had to admire that man for his courage.

Sure she had stood up to Chat Noir a couple of times, but she was paralysed when he was truly being harsh with her. She had only managed a few comebacks when he was playful.

But Carapace was literally staring him down defiantly!

Rena was nervous, though. She kept looking back and forth between Carapace and Chat Noir. And occasionally, Marinette herself.

She looked at Carapace with immense concern, at Chat Noir with wariness and at Marinette with... An inconceivable emotion.

Finally, the staring contest seemed to have ended. Though, it was not very certain who won.

"Very well," Chat Noir said while looking at Carapace, "But do remind your vixen to mind her mouth while directing me from now on. While I may expect you to talk back, once in a while, this kind of behaviour from he, is simply unacceptable. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Captain." Carapace replied while averting his eyes from the Captain to the ground. "Now, if you would grant me the opportunity to a private audience?"

"In a while." said he, directing his sharply piercing gaze at Marinette, making her flinch.

Unfortunately, that did not escape his notice. A slow, sinister smile made its way up his lips as his gaze on her turned predatory. And she was again, paralysed. Unable to do anything but stare at him in fear.

He seemed to snap himself out of it, though. He shook his head a couple of times. His gaze lost that predatory look even though the malice still stayed.

And suddenly, without a single word, he turned around and went away.

She had no idea how long she had been being as still as a statue. Unfeeling and completely numb. Looking with wide fearful eyes at absolutely nothing.

Eventually, she was shook out of her haze by Rena who had a very concerned look on her face.

"What are you doing her?" Marinette asked.

Had she not gone with the Captain and his Second in Command?

Rena Rouge just shook her head, "I stayed back."

She could hear her thoughts?! Marinette thought in panic.

"The look on your face says enough. You're more expressive now than ever." explained Rena.

She then took Marinette's hand and guided her somewhere she could sit. The girl looked so pale! Did the Captain seriously have to scare her like that?!

"I'm really sorry about this, princess. The Captain..." she trailed off for a moment before collecting herself again. "He is known for his infamous temper. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm."

At Marinette's disbelieving look, however, she backtracked a bit, "Well, he may have meant a tiny bit of harm at the heat of the moment, but nothing to worry about. Carapace took care of it."

Marinette sighed.

If she wasn't so drained of energy by this day's occurrence, she might have gone on for hours debating just how despicable, revolting, untrustworthy, vile, evil, sadistic and well everything bad, he was.

"I need to get out of here, Rena. I cannot stand one more second here. I need to get back to my designated place." said Marinette, fully worn out.

Rena looked at her with sadness.

"I'm afraid, I cannot let you do that, princess. The Captain will not be pleased if he finds out you escap-" she was cut off by Marinette, who snapped with the last bit of her sassy-ness.

"I meant, my pitiful excuse of a room!"

"Oh." was all Rena said as she suddenly found her hands in her lap much more interesting. A patch of red crept up her cheeks. It took a few moments for Marinette to realise that she was embarrassed.

She felt guilt crepe up. Rena had been nothing but kind and nice to her while she could have acted like that vile Chat Noir. And she just snapped at her like an ungrateful being.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just..." she trailed off as Rena looked back at her with a soft smile playing on her lips, which made her even more beautiful.

"It's okay. I completely understand, princess."

"Just Marinette, please." requested she.

Rena beamed

"Marinette." she tried out and Marinette noticed something flash across her eyes, making them glossy.

She would have asked what was wrong had she not felt a non-understandable feeling course through her veins at the sound of her name, coming from Rena's mouth.

What was that?

But she was much too exhausted to solve a puzzle at the moment, so she let it go.

"Marinette," Rena's voice trembled as she said her name a second time but her smile was... Blinding. As if she had finally solved a mystery case.

Rena then closed her eyes. Breathed in and breathed out. Stayed like that for a few moments.

When she opened them again, it was quite a change.

She was no longer the timid, shy girl Marinette had come to know. She shone. She dripped with confidence. She smiled brightly. She looked lively.

"Well, Marinette. Why don't I escort you to your 'Pitiful excuse of a room'?" Rena winked playfully as she asked her that.

On the other hand, Marinette's brain short-circuited. She just looked at her, completely dumbfounded at the sudden change. Who was this girl and what had she done with Rena?

When it grew obvious that Marinette wasn't going to say anything for quite a while, Rena took it upon herself to take a hold of Marinette's hand and lead her to her 'Pitiful excuse of a room', all the while, laughing to herself.

* * *

**OMG! We finally got the confident, spunky Alya back! But what made her suddenly change? What do you guys think?**

**I mostly update once a month, but if you want quicker updates, Please Review!**

**If I get at least 5 reviews, I will NOT wait another month to get the next chapter out! Do we have a deal?**


	6. ALERT!

**Guys! I have a very important announcement.****Something really bad happened and I'll have to put on reset!****So if I am unable to use this account then I'll start another one by the name SapphireBlue2007.****But if I can use this one then it good and we'll all be happy!****Lets just hope for the best...**


End file.
